mision de amor
by nina-traumita
Summary: si tienes esperanza ,la luz te dará el valor necesario y con inteligencia y sinceridad el amor hará que la amistad fortalezca la pureza de tu corazón
1. Default Chapter

**PROLOGO**

Kary , TK 12 años Izzy , Mimi 14 años Sora , Tai , Matt 15 años Joe 16 años

Cierto dia en la noche una chica de cabello marrón con rayos rosas , una minifalda roja , un top amarillo ,suéter rojo ,y unos zapatos de plataforma blancos había cambiado mucho ya no se veía igual se dirigía a su casa , pero su mente quería ir a Japón donde sus amigos y su gran amor pero para pensar lo que quería hacer se fue a un parque a pensar pasaron las horas y se hicieron las 11:00 de la noche

Mimi : que haré no creo que me dejen ir de nuevo a Japón eh ido demasiadas veces a Japón que haré (saca una armónica ) los regalos

**Flash Back**

(Todos tenían las edades de cuando se fueron al digimundo)

Tai: si te vas que tal un recuerdo toma es mi mini minocular llevaba en el digimundo

Mimi: muchas gracias Tai

Sora: toma es el cinturón en el que yo llevaba mi digivice y también lo lleve en el digimundo y es de Alemania es decir única

Mimi: (casi llorando) gracias siempre me gusto mucho

Izzy: mis papas no les va a gustar mucho la idea pero me gustaría que tengas mi computadora para que te comuniques con nosotros hasta que tengas otra mejor y es un recuerdo del digimundo aunque no muy bonito por que era el culpable de que te enojaras conmigo

Mimi: como crees que la voy a aceptar tu la quieres tanto y es de las mas modernas y tiene información de todos los digimons

Izzy: de todas maneras voy a comprar ,otra cuídala mucho y por los digimons no hay problema no creo necesitarlos

Mimi: (llorando) Izzy muchas gracias la voy a querer toda al vida

Kary: toma es el pañuelo que llevaba no te doy el silbato por que se lo di a gatomon

Mimi: (llorando) que bonito muchas gracias

Joe: bueno yo la verdad no se que darte

Mimi: ( tratando de sonreír )dame tus lentes me gustan mucho

Joe : mis lentes de verdad los quieres tómalos

Mimi: (llorando de nuevo) gracias

T.k: (triste ) yo te doy mi mochila con comida para el avión

Mimi: (llorando) siempre te voy a querer eres como el hermanito que nunca tuve toma te doy esto (hablando bajo y dándole algo) esto es mi tesoro mas preciado y no se lo enseñes a nadie O.k (le da un beso )

Matt: (le da una caja) toma yo te doy esto ábrelo en el avión por favor y si te sientes sola recuerda nuestra canción mimi yo ire a ti cuando la cantes

Mimi: gracias Matt

Mama de Mimi: hija ya vamonos por favor se nos hace tarde

Mimi: ya voy mama ,adiós a todos vendré lo mas pronto posible

**Fin de Flash Back **

Mimi: siempre cantaba esa canción mientras el tocaba, será mejor me ire a la casa mis papas han de estar procupados por mi y me van a regañar

Al llegar a su casa

Mimi : (me van a matar) ya llegue mama están aquí

Mama: hija ya llegaste me alegro, tenemos que hablar contigo sobre un tema algo delicada

Mimi: mama, te juro que no volveré a llegar tarde no era mi intención

Mama: si hija lo se, pero hoy me di cuenta de que no hice mi trabajo bien

Mimi: mama pero si solo llegue una hora tarde eres una buena madre

Papa: no es eso, veras creo que es tiempo de que tu realices la misión mas importante de tu vida

Mimi: que quieren decir

Mama: hija todo este tiempo sin que te dieras cuenta te hemos estado preparando para esto en caso de que lo que mas temía se volviera realidad

Papa: para que hagas esto sin tanto problema hemos hecho creer que has muerto ahora serás Mimi Olsen

Mama: si hija y creo que es la ultima ves que nos vemos por eso eh llamado a mi hermano Jonh y dice que podría adoptarte y ya tiene los papeles y te vas mañana a Japón

Papa: no tenemos tiempo, tienes que ir a Japón allá es donde se encuentra la clave y todo

Mama: toma este diario y esta llaves parte de ti sólo tu puedes usarla cuídala mucho, es todo lo que necesitas saber por ahora

Mimi: no se como reaccionar

Mama: no tienes que hacerlo ahora solo vete el carro que te llevara espera

Mimi: pero ustedes mis cosas

Papa: ya preparamos todo adios

Mama: hija sabes que te amamos con todo el corazón pero nunca llores ayúdanos con esa otra cosa mas

Papa: si hija no llores nunca, te la puedes llevar ya Shinji

Shinji: si (se la lleva en calidad de bulto)

Mimi: bájeme no quiero ir

Shinji: solo sigo ordenes( la mete al auto)

Papa: te queremos

Empieza a alejarse el auto de la casa y al estar una cuadra lejos solo...

Mimi: mama papa

Había explotado la casa

Ya en el aeropuerto

Mimi: bueno será mejor que me suba al avión a me dejara

Alta voz : pasajeros del vuelo a Japón favor de pasar por el pasillo 9

Pasillo 9

Aeromoza: buenos días señorita su pasaporte y boleto por favor

Mimi: (actuando simplemente por inercia) aquí están pasaporte y boleto

Aeromoza: señorita Olsen todo en orden pase por favor

Mimi:( pensando ) después de todo si me mataron, pero a ellos también

Aeromoza: señorita Olsen

Mimi: disculpe , muchas gracias

En el avión

Mimi:( pensando ) no entiendo soy parte de la llave ,solo yo puedo usarla , tengo otro nombre ,mis padres murieron por esa llave que mas falta, son demasiadas cosas para una sola persona

En Japón

Mimi: Tío Jonh ¿como estas?

T.Jonh: bien gracias ,ya me entere de todo pero si necesitas ayuda pídemela

Mimi: gracias tío

T.Jonh: vamonos ,mañana entras a la escuela para que no pierdas clases ,además ya oscureció y tienes que acostumbrarte al horario, ya tengo tu uniforme

Mimi : dos cosas ,primero uso uniforme y a que secu voy

T.Jonh : por que es una Secundaria Técnica y dos la Secundaria Técnica 1 de Odaiba, ahora esta hermosa jovencita váyase a dormir mañana será un gran dia

Mimi: tío gracias(lo abraza)

T.Jonh: dime John tío me ase sentir muy viejo

Mimi: esta bien tío bueno Jonh

A las 5:00 am

Mimi: donde estoy

Voz: ayúdanos, abre la puerta y cálmalo

Mimi: quien es

Voz: cálmalo y ayúdanos es muy peligroso

Mimi: como te ayudo dime

Voz: si tienes esperanza ,la luz te dará el valor necesario y con inteligencia y sinceridad el amor hará que la amistad fortalezca la pureza de tu corazón que te ayudara a calmarlo pero solo si lo haces unida

Mimi: no entiendo explíquenme

Voz: tu decisión marcara el destino y todo puede...

Mimi: (se despierta sudando)que paso (pensando mientras apretaba algo en su mano) el pensar que un dia podré verte de nuevo es lo único que me mantiene cuerda en esta situación(se duerme)

Suena el despertador pero no se acuerda del sueño

Mimi :como reaccionare frente a ellos a mis amigos no pueden saber que Mimi Tachikawa esta aquí ella ya murió técnicamente ahora solo esta Mimi Olsen

Sirvienta: (tocando la puerta )señorita el desayuno esta servido

Mimi :gracias Ana

Sirvienta: de nada señorita

Mimi: que educados pero tengo que ponerme algo diferente ni siquiera vi que me empaco mi madre

Ya abajo

T.Jonh: como te sientes

Mimi: bien gracias y tu

T.Jonh: también bien será mejor apurarnos o se nos hará tarde ( voltea a ver a Mimi ) te ves muy decente, suerte en tu primer dia

Mimi traía el cabello recogido con dos mechones rosas sueltos, el uniforme era una falda de cuadros blanca con gris y blanco la cual traía muy larga, una camisa blanca, un chaleco gris, un suéter rojo con unas media rojas

Mimi: no quiero llamar la atención

T.Jonh: como gustes ah una cosa iras un año adelantado por que tienes una educación adelantada y muy buenas calificaciones

Mimi: ( pensando ) esto lo hará mas difícil y aun así me parezco mucho como le voy a hacer tal vez tenga que decirles a ellos solamente

En la escuela

Maestro: hoy tenemos una nueva alumna es la señorita Mimi Olsen ,pasa por favor

Sora: Mimi

Continuara...


	2. reencuentros

**REENCUENTROS**

Sora: (voltea a ver a la nueva)no, no se parece ella no traería la falda tan larga ,despeinada

Maestro :siéntese junto a Taichi atrás ahí un lugar vació

Mimi : si profe ,(se va a su lugar)

Maestro: como sabe quien es Taichi

Mimi: (nerviosa) por que ,por que el único lugar vació esta tras el niño de la esquina

Maestro: bueno un anuncio el viernes ay un baile escolar por el dia de San Valentín y hoy es miércoles es a las 9 ,tuvieron una semana para organizarse en parejas y me faltan 6 alumnos son Shinji ,Koji ,Tai ,Nicole ,Luisa y Mimi la nueva alumna, no es a fuerzas pero el ganador se ganara boletos para ir a la feria que inauguraran el sábado y cambiando de tema quiero el trabajo de historia hagan equipos de 4 personas y mientras vuelvo hagan el resumen de la pag 50 a la 60 de Historia, ahora vuelvo

Sora: chicos ya vieron la nueva si la ves bien se parece a Mimi excepto que ella se arreglaba mas

Tai: ni me lo recuerdes, aunke se oiga raro extraño a mimi

Matt: yo no extraño a esa niña caprichosa la verdad, les afecta el sol andan viendo cosas que ni al caso

Sora y Tai: que antipático

Tai: te parece si la invitamos al equipo...

Matt: no

Tai: como decía te parece si la invitamos al equipo Sora

Sora: me parece genial, Olsen quieres ser parte de nuestro equipo de historia

Mimi: (pensado) di no, di no (hablando)si gracias que amables en invitarme(mostrando una sonrisa)

Matt:(le viene un recuerdo de ver su sonrisa)olvida a esa niña caprichosa

Tai: dijiste algo matt

Matt: no

Sora: me pareces conocida, nos conocemos

Mimi:(nerviosa ) no, siempre eh vivido en EE.UU.

Sora: ah ¿en que clubs estas?

Mimi: en Tenis y Canto tenis pk mi amiga de toda la vida estaba ahí y canto pk ahí esta la persona que me gusta

Sora: ah por eso

**Flash back**

Sora: en que club quieres estar el próximo año?

Mimi: en tenis por que va estar mi mejor amiga ósea tu y canto por que el gran amor de mi vida va entrar ahí

**Fin de flash back**

Sora: dijiste lo mismo que Mimi

Mimi: (pensando)metí la pata retráctate(hablando)yo hablaba claro refiriéndome a mis amigos de estados unidos iban ahí (pensando)eres una tonta

Sora: toma es mi teléfono por si se te ofrece algo ( se lo anota en la mano)

Mimi: gracias, voy a tomar agua ahora regreso

Tai: que paso Sora que tienes

Sora: Olsen me hace acordarme de Mimi

Matt: eso no es posible, no la conocemos aunque se parezca, ella esta en EE.UU., no alucinen

Tai: no le hagas caso al amargado, mejor le hablamos para si conoce a Olsen, tienes el teléfono de Mimi

Sora: si me los dio antes de irse, saben quiero saber mas acerca de Olsen se comporta muy sospechosamente y tengo razones para creer lo que les digo ella aunke suene tonto ella conoce a mimi

Tai: pero nos lo habría dicho

Dan el timbre

Maestro: pueden salir

Vestidores de mujeres

Mimi: Sora donde compraste tu uniforme de tenis ,es que ni se donde comprarlo

Sora :por hoy yo te presto uno toma ( pensando ) si me hago amiga de ella tal vez me diga si conoce a Mimi

Mimi: gracias (se lo pone) oye me aprieta y me sobra

Sora : de la cadera te aprieta y te sobra del busto

Mimi: no al revez me aprieta del busto mucho y me sobra de cintura y la cadera mas o menos

Sora: cuantos años tienes? Por que con el uniforme no te ves muy dotada

Mimi: 14 años

Sora: 14 años ,que haces en tercero de secu

Mimi: cuando me mude de Japón a EE.UU. estuve en primero pero como lo que te enseñan aprox. en un año aquí en Japón te lo enseñan en medio año en EE.UU. y mis calificaciones fueron muy altas

Sora: que bien eres lista servirás de mucho en el equipo, bueno vamonos, sabes jugar tenis si no yo te enseño

Mimi: no nose jugar, solo lo hice por mi mejor amiga de EE.UU. ,vamonos

Matt: oye te ves mejor no te alcanzo el tiempo en la mañana o que (algo asombrado)

Mimi: (enojada) estas insinuando que me veía mal y si apenas nos conocemos Yamatto Ishida como te atreves a hablarme como si fuéramos amigos de años atrás apenas te conozco (pensando)eres un tonto matt como me da ganas de gritártelo todo

Matt: lo siento

Ma. de tenis: (maestra de tenis) bueno haremos equipos de 4 personas somos 16 así que hagan sus equipos

Matt: voy a buscar a los demás vienes

Mimi: supongo que si

Matt: vamos, ¿por cierto cual es tu segundo club?

Mimi: canto, me gusta cantar, aunque no sea muy buena

Matt: estas en canto, yo también que coincidencia no (pensando) siento como si estuviera con ella, pero que piensas tienes novia recuérdalo

Mimi: algo, mira ahí esta Sora vamos con ella

Sora: tienen equipo ustedes dos

Mimi: yo no, no se matt

Matt: no, no tengo

Sora: quieren ser conmigo y con tai

Mimi: por mi esta bien

Matt: sabes que si

Tai: Sora y yo somos los mejores de nosotros 4

Matt y Mimi: no tienes que decírnoslo ya lo sabemos

Ma. de Tenis: bien el primer equipo haber Sora trae a tu equipo y juegen sepárense en dos grupos

Sora: Tai tu con Matty y yo con Mimi de por si malos imagínate que ellos juegen contra nosotros

Matt: que linda

Sora: tu sabes que es vdd amor

Mimi: (pensando)amor, que quiere decir(hablando)son novios?

Sora: si cumplimos aunke parezca un poco loco cumplimos 4 años en una semana

Mimi: que bueno que se quieran y lleven tanto tiempo juntos(pensando)eso fue justo después de que yo me fui, pero no llores no muestres tus debilidades, además prometiste a mama que no ibas a llorar(hablando)vamos a jugar ¿no?

Ma. de Tenis: empiecen

Tai: sacas Matt

Matt: pero no soy muy bueno la semana pasada rompí una ventana

Tai: piensa en dos cosas, una mientras no le pegues a tu novia todo esta bien y dos saca o nos van a regañar

Matt: bien ahí va (saca)

Mimi: (pensando)se olvido de mi eso quiere decir que nunca me quiso entonces que hago que pienso solo me mantenía cuerda por el pero ahora

Sora: mimi cuidado

Mimi: eh

En la enfermería

Mimi: que me paso

Matt: bueno te pegue con una pelota de tenis en la cabeza

Mimi: a partir de hoy Ishida toma tu distancia empiezo a tenerte miedo

Matt: perdón no fue mi intención, nos toca canto que tal si hablamos camino a la clase

Mimi: esta bien(se desequilibra)

Matt: (la agarra por la cintura)segura que te sientes bien

Mimi: si (pensando) bésalo y dile todo

Matt: (pensando)bésala vamos

Continuara...


	3. reencuentros 2

**bueno no les dire si es un mimato o ke es, tendran ke leer para averiguar**

**me alegra ke les este gustando**

**REENCUENTROS 2**

Matt: (pensando) bésala vamos

Mimi: mejor vamonos o nos regañaran(pensando) no puedo pasar nada es novio de mi amiga aunke me encajo un puñal por la espalda, ella sabia

Matt: tienes razon mejor vamos a clase, estas bien mimi ¿cierto?(pensando) eres un tonto(hablando) no mas bien sensato

Mimi: decías

Matt: nada (pensando) deja de pensar en voz alta

Enfermera: te sientes bien ya

Mimi: si

Enfermera: bien puedes irte pero si te sientes mal vuelve

Mimi: O.k

Clase de canto

M.de canto: donde estaban

Mimi: en la enfermería

M.de canto :que le paso

Mimi:(volteando a ver a Matt) me pegaron con uno pelota de tenis en la cabeza

M. de canto: y usted señor Ishida

Matt: bueno yo le pegue en la cabeza

M. de canto: no cabe duda que cada dia ay menos caballeros, vamos siéntense

Mimi y Matt: si

M. de canto: bien, cada uno, como les deje en la clase pasada cantaran una canción

Sora: no creo quedar

Tai: y yo tengo voz angelical, tal vez quede solo Matt

Matt: no canto tan bien

Sora: estas en un grupo y no cantas bien, si y yo acabo de recordar que mi tia la reina isabel me invito a cenar

Matt: bueno, tal vez quede amor

Sora: sabes que si, te parece si vamos a la salida a un café

Tai: puedo ir

Sora: ve con mimi, es muy bonita haran una pareja hermosa tal ves asi podamos salir en pareja

Matt: si seria buena idea

**Mente de matt**

matt 1: como buena idea la amas

matt2: ni la conoces como la amas, te estas enamorando de una completa desconocida

matt 1: yo se que la conozco estoy seguro es ella

Sora: matt despierta

Matt: perdón

Mimi: (pensando) lo sabia nunca le importe ni le importare

M. de canto: acá los platicones pk no pasa señor Ishida

Matt: pero que canto

M. de canto: la canción que se suponía tenia que haber preparado

Matt: disculpe la olvide

M. de canto: vaya por un reporte

Matt: si (se va)

Mimi: pobre de el

M. de canto: haber señorita puede cantarnos una canción

Mimi: no vengo preparada

M. de canto: puede ir por un reporte

Mimi: no es justo soy nueva

M. de canto: no puede venir a canto si no sabe una canción cuando menos

Mimi: esta bien cantare una

M. de canto: como se llama la canción?

Mimi: no tiene titulo la escribí yo con un amigo

M. de canto: bien cántenosla

Mimi: bien

M. de canto: bien pase al frente, tiene algo con que acompañar su canción una letra o algo

Mimi: no esta la persona que se sabe la música

En prefectura

Matt: otro reporte para variar, mi padre me va a matar espero no se entere de esta(pensando) esa Olsen me recuerda muchísimo a mimi, pero no ni puedes pensar en una niña tan mimada que solo piensa en ella y quiere su propio bien, no importa sobre quien tenga que pasar para ser feliz solo me uso(hablando) si no me apuro me pondrá otro por tardarme

En club de canto

M. de canto: tiene muy buena voz señorita eso estuvo excelente, le molestaría cantarnos esa canción el dia San Valentín

Mimi: (pensando) no viniste a mi (hablando) no, claro que no

Sora: Mimi cantaste muy bien

Mimi gracias

M. de canto: bueno abra un concurso de karaoke ese dia y como pude olvidarlo, permitanme informarles que se puede realizar en parejas

Tai: Olsen puedes cantar con matt harían un dúo muy bueno

Matt: que yo que

Sora: en San Valentín puedes concursar con mimi y no la oíste canta muy bien, canto la canción mas bonita del mundo

Matt: cual era?

Tai: que la escribió con un amigo

Mimi: decían

Matt: quieren que tu y yo hagamos un dúo para san Valentín

Mimi: no creo que sea buena idea

Tai: pueden ganar mimi, pk no lo hacen

Mimi: esta bien si tu quieres y a sora no le incomoda

Sora: para nada a mi se me ocurrió

Matt: esta bien ensayare hoy con la banda, te invito al ensayo de mi grupo y a ver si ensayamos una canción

Tai: oye Matt deja el entusiasmo a un lado mas con tu novia presente

Sora : Tai cállate

Matt: nos vemos hoy

Mimi: si solo le pido permiso a mi tío ,pero a que hora nos vemos y donde

Matt: (saca un papel) esta es la dirección de mi casa nos vemos ahí en una hora si tienes problemas para llegar te anote mi celular

Tai: yo me perdí seis veces

Sora: yo me perdí mas de tres veces

Matt: todos se han perdido mas de tres veces nadie llega a la primera, solo una persona llego a la primera

Mimi: espero no perderme (pensando) no lo creo me aprendí su dirección perfectamente

Sora: cuando hacemos lo de historia

Tai: el dia que sea por mi no hay problema, por ti Olsen

Mimi: el dia que sea, por mi tampoco hay problema

Matt: que tal mañana

Mimi ,Sora y Tai: ok

Tai: en que casa

Sora: en la de Tai

Tai: por que en mi casa

Sora : por que Izzy vive cerca de tu casa y nos puede ayudar con la tarea, el sabe mas que nosotros 4 juntos de eso no hay duda

Tai: bueno de todas maneras mis padres no están

Matt: bien entonces nos vemos mañana

Mimi: bueno yo me voy para que platiquen a gusto ,te veo en una hora Ishida ,Taichi me regalas tu hora

Tai: (sacando su digivice) si son las 3:00

Mimi :gracias , bye (se va)

Sora: cuando estoy con Olsen siento como si estuviera con Mimi ,se comporta como Mimi ,hasta es tan simpática como Mimi ,es como si fuera la doble de Mimi

Matt: yo no pienso lo mismo, nadie es como mimi

Tai: matt que dije del fanatismo, pero bueno para comprobarlo hay que hablarle a Mimi ,y como Sora es su mejor amiga ella, tu le hablas Sora

Sora: bien yo le hablo

Después de unos 45 minutos

Matt: creo que se perdió

Tocan la puerta

Matt: a la mejor es ella (abre la puerta) T.k

T.k: hola hermano que tal

Matt: y eso que me visitas T.k

T.k: lo que pasa es que Mama salió urgentemente de la ciudad e iba estar ahí una semana y quería saber si podía quedarme contigo

Matt: claro ,pero que traes ahí una caja

T.k : es un obsequio muy preciado

Matt: es el que te dio mimi nunca lo sueltas por lo menos déjame verlo

T.k: no

Matt: bueno tengo visitas aproximadamente en 10 minutos

T.k: si quien

Matt: Mimi una amiga de sec

T.k: Mimi deberás va a venir Mimi que bien

Matt: no es Mimi Tachicawa sino Mimi Olsen

T.k: que mala onda

Tocan la puerta

Matt: debe ser ella

T.K :y no se perdió es la segunda que llega a la primera es como MIMI

Matt: dejen todos de compararla con mimi no es mimi, pero tienes razón(pensando)nadie nunca será como mimi, nadie se parece a ella es única(abre la puerta) pasa mimi

Mimi: gracias Ishida ,y quien es el (señalando a T.k)

T.k: a mucho gusto soy T.k Takaishi hermano de Matt , oye me pareces conocida

Mimi: (pensando) cuanto a crecido quisiera abrasarlo pero no puedo (hablando)si Sora me dijo lo mismo ,pero por que los diferentes apellidos sus padres se separaron

Matt: si creo que adivinaste

T.k: y adonde van, puedo ir?

Mimi: por mi no hay problema dile a tu hermano, si alguien tiene que quedar como el malo no quiero ser yo y además a mi me caíste muy bien

Matt: (enojado) si quieres

Mimi: bueno vamonos y donde ensayan en el auditorio

Matt: adivinaste de nuevo , primero vamos a ensayar el grupo y yo y luego la canción del profe

En el auditorio

Matt : (tocando la puerta) pastel de vainilla (se abre la puerta )

Mimi: es una contraseña

Matt: es para que no entre cualquiera

Adentro

Shinji: es la nueva que hace por estos lados

Mimi: vine a ensayar

Shinji: eres Olsen vdd mucho gusto yo soy Shinji

Mimi: mucho gusto

Shinji: te ves diferente con el uniforme te ves bonita asi pero creo yo que te ves mejor en el uniforme de tenis

Mimi: creo que gracias

Shinji :pero quien es el

T.K: soy el hermano de Matt

Eriol: Matt no sabia que tenias hermano ni amigas tan bonitas

Matt: como sea

Shaoran :bien ensayemos ,de todas maneras ya tenemos todo conectado ,los instrumentos y los microfonos todo esta listo

Matt: ensayemos

Estaban cantando mientras ...

T.K: oye Mimi te pareces mucho a mi otra amiga Mimi

Mimi: la querías mucho

T.K: si era como una hermana para mi fui de los que mas sufrió con su partida

Mimi: quien pudo sufrir mas que tu si la querías tanto

T.K: mi hermano ,Sora y Kary fuimos de los que mas sufrimos en especial matt y Sora pero yo aunque no lo demostré sufrí ,pero no lo hacia en publico, por que cuando lloraba me consolaba y me dijo que no le gustaba verme llorar, nos queríamos mucho por que decía que éramos iguales, a los dos nos gustaba llorar por todo pero cada ves que pensaba en ella y en el recuerdo que me dio y que aun guardo, me siento muy feliz y tranquilo pk se que esta bien

Mimi: ah oye T.K dado que tu la querías mucho y yo se que si ,te quiero decir algo vamos al baño

En el baño

T.K: que pasa Mimi

Mimi: te quiero mostrar algo mira...

Continuara...


	4. amor inocente

**AMOR INOCENTE**

Matt: Mimi T.K donde están

Mimi:(gritando) ya vamos T.k luego te lo muestro ,te va a encantar

T.k: como digas

Mimi: vamonos o Matt de seguro enloquece

T.k: diría que esta enamarado de ti, claro si no es por Sora

Mimi: la quiere mucho

T.k: creo pero no se le ve tan feliz de hecho anduvieron pk Sora le confeso que le gustaba y aparte andaba muy triste por la partida de mimi y se lo dijo y por lo visto con el tiempo le tomo mucho cariño, bueno yo creo que si la quiere con el tiempo la llegara a amar

Mimi: mmm... órale

Matt:( gritando) T.k, Mimi ya salgan la canción es para mañana y vale dos puntos de nuestra calificación

Mimi: T.k nos vemos mañana en el centro comercial a las 5:00 sale

T.k : esta bien (pensando) me siento tan bien con mimi ¿pk?

Mimi: ya voy(sale) ves ya salí estaba platicando con T.k

Matt: vamos a practicar ok

Mimi: ya voy ,ya voy

Matt : que canción podemos cantar

Mimi: la vdd no se, pero que tal si simplemente cantamos

Matt: pero cual

Mimi: no tengo idea

T.k: es para mañana asi que apúrense

Mimi; no es para mañana es para San Valentín asi que tenemos tiempo,

Shinji: yo se cual, esa canción que estuviste componiendo para tu chica especial

Matt: cual?

Eriol: esa que se llama "tal vez"

Mimi: (pensando) una canción para Sora era de esperarse

Eriol: listo Matt y la canción combina perfecto a para la fecha

Empezaron a ensayar la canción pero media hora para aprendérselas y duraron unas tres horas, mas los descansos

Mimi: oye Matt que horas son

Matt: las 9:30 pm

Mimi: las 9:30 mi tío me va a matar me tengo que ir nos vemos en la escuela chao

Matt: adiós

T.k: adiós Mimi

Mimi: (se acerca a T.k y le da un beso en la mejilla) y no se te olvide en el centro comercial a las 5:00 pm y toma es mi celular, chao nene ( se va )

Matt: (se acerca a T.k) que significa chao nene y vas a ir al centro comercial con ella mañana, si apenas la conoces

T.k : me callo muy bien además me siento muy bien con ella

Eriol: te la gano tu hermano Matt

Matt: cállate Eriol

T.k: tu tienes a Sora a aparte según tu la amas no, por cierto esa canción esta muy bonita, a Sora le encantara

Matt: si es una canción para... sora(pensando) mi chica especial es ella y ella lo sabe

En el casa de Mimi

Mimi: tío ya llegue

Sirvienta: señorita el señor salió a un viaje de negocios dijo que volvería en una semana

Mimi: gracias Ana

Sirvienta : de nada

A las 3:30 am

Mimi: donde estoy

Voz: ayúdanos, abre la puerta y cálmalo

Mimi :quien es

Voz: cálmalo y ayúdanos es muy peligroso

Mimi: como te ayudo dime

Voz: si tienes la esperanza ,la luz te dará el valor necesario y con inteligencia y sinceridad el amor hará que la amistad fortalezca la pureza de tu corazón que te ayudara a calmarlo pero solo si lo haces unida

Mimi: no entiendo explícame por favor

Voz: tu decisión marcara el destino y todo puede...

Suena el despertador

Mimi: que fue ese sueño

En la escuela ,estaban en la penultima clase

Sora: oye Matt como te fue ayer con la nueva no nos as querido decir nada desde la mañana

Matt: bueno lo que paso es que T.k llego a mi casa para quedarse unos días y luego llego Mimi y T.k quiso ir al ensayo

Tai: querías a Olsen para ti solo

Matt: no claro que no, tengo a Sora, lo que digo es que, bueno déjenme contarles T.k llego a casa para quedarse unos dias

Tai: no si, es un super crimen, arresten al ladron de oxigeno

Matt: lo malo vino después en el ensayo T.k y Mimi se pusieron a platicar en el baño y cuando salieron cantamos pero luego me entere que Mimi iba a tener una cita con T.k en el centro comercial y se despidió diciéndole chao nene ¿por que? Y también le dio un beso en la majilla y tenían escasas 2 horas de conocerse

Tai: chao nene ,pero que no le gana por tres años

Sora: no por dos años ,la adelantaron un año

Tai: y donde esta ahora no la eh visto desde el receso

Matt: a de estar hablando con T.k

Tai: pero, de neta te dan celos

Matt: no son celos, tengo que proteger a mi hermano, no quiero que salga con alguien mayor que el, además piensa en kary tonto

Tai: muy cierto

Sora: ay que hablarle a Mimi a de estar en algún lado, Matt préstame tu celular

Matt: aquí tienes

Sora: (llamando) bueno Mimi, donde estas?

Mimi: un amigo me esta ayudando a practicar la canción, oye Sora llego el profe de Mat. y el de GEO

Sora: el Mat. de no y el de GEO si por que

Mimi: es que dejaron mucha tarea y bueno no la hice

Sora: Y quien es el afortunado que te ayuda

Mimi: es T.k el hermano de Matt

Sora: estas con T.k

Matt: lo sabia vez se la pasa pegado a ella

Mimi: lo que pasa es que T.k se hizo la pinta y a hora del receso cuando iba pasando por aquí vi a T.k que no había ido a la escuela por que Matt no lo quiso llevar y mejor no fue y me quiso ayudar,pero como no me la aprendo todavía seguimos aquí en la sotea de la secundaria pero te tengo que colgar sino no me la aprenderé bye

T.k: quien era

Mimi: Sora quería saber donde estaba

T.k: se ve que le caes muy bien

Mimi: oye T.k me tengo que ir no han de tardar en dar el timbre te agradezco que me ayudaras,fuiste de gran ayuda nos vemos en la tarde lo que te tengo que decir es importante y te va a poner muy contento, que tal si nos vemos mejor en la nevaría que esta cerca de la casa de Tai

T.k: me parece bien así puedo llegar a visitar a Kary

Mimi: te gusta verdad

T.k: algo, pero tengo mi chica especial

Mimi: se puede saber quien es?

T.k: es mimi, la otra siempre la quise mucho

Mimi: órale es si me sorprende un poco, bueno me voy

Dan la campanada

Mimi: bueno ahora si me voy chao nene

Volvamos con Sora y los demás

Matt: ya dieron el timbre y todavía no llega que estarán haciendo

Tai: tranquilo Romeo no es tu novia

Sora: cambiando de tema no pude hablarle a Mimi, así que voy hablarle hoy después de hacer lo de historia O.k

Matt : pero dónde estará Mimi

Tai: y dale con lo mismo matt un poko de respeto a la presente, pero bueno yo estoy de acuerdo y hablando del la reina de Roma ya llego

Mimi: hola chicos como les va

Tai: bien

Sora: bien

Matt. Mas o menos

Mimi: por que no te aprendiste la canción

Matt: tu si

Mimi: yo si me ayudaron

Matt: así quien

Mimi: T.k pero ven vamos a ensayar (se lo lleva casi arrastrando)

Después de 5 minutos

Tai: bueno vamonos o no llegaremos temprano para hacer la tarea

Sora: tenemos que tomar un camión

Tai: será mejor llegaremos15 minutos mas rápido es mejor que caminar, además creo que Mimi esta cansada de caminar de la sotea al salón

Mimi: un poco

En casa de Tai

Kary: hola hermano traes visitas

Tai: si

Matt y Sora : hola

Mimi: hola mucho gusto

Kary: me pareces conocida no nos hemos visto antes

Mimi: no creo

Sora: yo le dije lo mismo

Mimi: también T.k me dijo lo mismo

Kary : así me dijo que iba a venir como a las 4:30

Tai: son las 3:30 no es mucho lo que tenemos que hacer así que no tardaremos mas de 2 horas

Una hora después

Mimi: yo ya acabe lo que me tocaba estuvo muy fácil

Sora: si pero por que yo me tarde en calmar a Matt y Tai como una media hora

Mimi: yo no te obligue

Sora: pero fue su culpa que me tardar ahorita estaría hablándole a Mimi

Tai y Matt: lo sentimos

Kary: quieren un te

Mimi: yo si ,muchas gracias

Tai ,Matt y Sora: no gracias

Tocan la puerta

Kary: van (abre la puerta)

T.k: (sonrojado)hola Kary

Kary: (sonrojada) hola T.k

Tai : parecen bombillos de navidad

T.k: bueno me encontre a joe e izzy ahorita que venia

Tai: que bien asi nos pueden ayudar, por cierto les presento mimi olsen , ellos son joe e izzy

Joe e izzy: mucho gusto

Mimi: igual

Sora: me permites tu teléfono Kary

Kary: si

Sora: gracias (marca el teléfono de Mimi)lo pondré en alta voz

M. de mimi: bueno diga

Sora : habla Sora, quería saber si me podría comunicar con Mimi es que últimamente no me ha hablado

M. de mimi: lamento decirte esto pero ella ah fallecido en un accidente de auto al igual que su padre

Sora: (llorando)QUE, ESO NO PUEDE SER

Kary: (llorando)Mimi no

T.k: (llorando)Mimi no puede ser, por que ella

Joe: (llorando) como pudo pasarle esto a ella

Izzy: (llorando) esto no es posible no lo es

Matt: (llorando y en su cabeza) te lo hubiera dicho antes pk no lo hice perdí lo mas importante para mi

Tai : (llorando) Mimi como...

Sora: (llorando) esto debe ser una pesadilla , de la que quiero despertar

Mimi: ( pensando) me siento mal de no poder decirles ( hablando por el alta voz) bueno no se que decirle pero mis mas sincero pésame soy una amiga de Sora ,Mimi Olsen bueno lo siento adiós

M. de mimi: gracias cuidate, adiós ( cuelga )

Mimi: T.k ven conmigo por favor

T.k : si sera mejor, no soporto mas estar aquí vamonos

En la sotea

Mimi: pequeño T.k no soporto verte asi levanta la cabeza

T.k: para que para ver la fea realidad, yo amaba a mimi de verdad (levantando la cabeza)

Mimi: para esto( le da un beso en la boca)

Continuara...


	5. sorpresa

Después de siglos e vuelto a escribir: D espero lo disfruten

SORPRESA

Mimi: para esto (le da un beso en la boca)

T.k: es una muy bella sopresa pero...

Mimi: recuerdas lo que t iba a mostrar, es esto (saka su digivice)

T.k: Mimi?????

Mimi: lo siento T.k no keria hacerte llorar, no soporto verte mal, me duele, e de confesarte que no e muerto como veras aki estoy, profesándote mi amor

T.k: pero que significa?

Mimi: no se si sea k te amo o simplemente t kiero demasiado, pero verte derramar lagrimas por una tonta mentira m hizo ver lo mucho que m importas y se sintió correcto hacer lo que hice

T.k: no se que decir

Mimi: no tienes k decir nada, fue un impulso y no espero una reacción ( se levanta dispuesta a irse)

T.k: espera (la jala y la besa)

Desde otro punto lagrimas de dolor por la perdida de una amiga eran derramadas y sumando al dolor la perdida de un ser amado

Kary: no puede ser (dice viendo akella escena donde dos amantes tan diferentes y tan parecidos se profesaban su amor)

Volviendo con T.k y Mimi

T.k: t akabo d recuperar y ya deseas irte

Mimi: no es eso, es k simplemente no se, veámonos mañana aki en la escuela y veamos como nos sentimos, aparte tienes k volver a consolarlos y por favor no rebeles mi secreto, en su momento t diré el motivo d mi mentira, pero ahora m tengo que ir

T.k: pero vuelve¿esta bien? Solo vuelve es lo uniko k te pido, me kieras o no haya sido un error o no, solo vuelve

Mimi: no se desharán d mi tan fácil (dice guiñando un ojo mientras corre a la salida)


End file.
